Days of Boom: Chapter 30
Elanor Clatter XXX Why Me!? Joe, Nolan and I rushed over to Magic Kingdom as fast we could. The minute we arrived, we collapsed and kind of face planted ourselves right into the ground of Main Street USA. We were all exhausted, after one on one going against Disney villains. At this rate, we didn't really have much energy to fight any other monster. A couple minutes later, I heard giant stomps that almost broke the ground, and I quickly grabbed my spear. But it was just Dan… on a dinosaur. He seemed pretty tired too, seeing that he was just dangling on it. We helped him get down, and his dinosaur left. When we got him to the ground, Dan just… fell. I wasn't sure whether to find this normal, or kind of scary in his standards. Multiple times on this mission Dan had collapsed, so he's at a really bad state right now. I almost feel bad for him to fight, when he's so sick. "Alright, now," Nolan said, panting. He was pretty tired too. I mean, he was just laying on the ground, gasping for air. Even though it was to defeat a monster (or Disney character, I guess), I'd still had hurt him multiple times, acting like I was possessed. "We need to get to Cinderella's Castle, and find the freaking bomb." "Not yet. I'm too tired." Joe said. He was laying on the ground too. I don't know how he seemed to manage to, the ground was burning hot. He had completely used all his energy during that battle and now, he couldn't even shoot a spark. "Guys, who knows how many minutes are left on it. I don't think we'd like a place where dreams come true to blow up!" I said, trying to put a little humor in the conversation. I'd never seen us so helpless to each other. I tried splashing some water, but all that came out was as much as you'd get from those water fountains at cheap schools. "Yeah, El is right," Dan said. He tried getting up, but he kept on losing his balance. He finally managed to get up and carefully helped the others get up. "Can we just… walk to the castle?" Nolan asked. "I don't know about that. We're all pretty tired. It'd be better if we used our powers to get there in some chaotic way. But to do that, we need some… some… food." I replied. I kind of felt stupid not thinking of that earlier. We all needed some to boost our energy. In the end, we all had two sodas, french fries, a burger, and some ice cream. That helped. We were all pretty fidgety, but that was good. Now, Joe could fly us there. We were just about to go pass Space Mountain, only about two miles away from the castle, when we saw a horrifying sight. A large group of demonic monsters had gathered with one enormous demon in front. He had bat wings, and black devil horns only the top half of his body was visible the rest was an enormous hole which more demons emerged from. He was chanting something to what I guessed was his army. "Oh no. This is not good." Joe said, shaking his head. He seemed like some Disney monsters specialist or something. "What is it, Joe?" Dan asked. "It's Chernabog. Disney's most powerful villain and the embodiment of pure evil from the Fantasia movie. He was originally designed after Typhon so he's going to be real tough to fight." That made me want to quickly pass by him. But he spotted us and a powerful wind rapidly and violently pulled us down right in front of him. "And what do we have here? Couple of demigods, aren't you?" He had a deep rumbling voice and an evil smirk engraved on his face. I wanted to get up and give him a piece of my mind, but it almost felt like I broke one of my arms or legs from the fall. "Well, I hope young children, that you have prepared yourselves for your death!" There was a silence. And nothing happened. Chernabog looked at his army angrily. "That means ATTACK !" And with that, chaos broke loose. As I got up and grabbed SpEAr, I could tell that it was my leg that broke. I decided to just stay in one place and wait for the army to come at me. Two guys, one with a celestial bronze whip and the other with a regular sword came charging at me. I slashed spear at the whip, trying to foolishly cut it in half, but that thing felt like it was made of out of concrete. Before I could do anything else, the other one with the sword slashed at my leg and I fell. I moaned in pain and started screaming for Joe, Dan, and Nolan to come help me. That didn't get any of their attention, but actually got Chernabog's attention. "Well." he evilly called. "Man Down already? Take her as a hostage, you two. Then take her into questioning, and if she's a disobedient one, do plan b." With that order, the soldiers firmly grabbed onto my hands, as I tried to call the guys for help. Nolan was zipping through the demons trying to take out as many as he could. Dan was engaged in a fight with almost more demons than he could handle and Joe had foolishly gone up against Chernabog himself. The third time I screamed their names, one of the soldiers put a blind fold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth. All I heard was Joe say, "Hey, where's El?" The soldier then put ear plugs into my ear, and from boredom, I kind of drifted to sleep. I was annoyed now. The soldiers still hadn't taken off my blindfold, but they did take out the ear plugs. All I could tell was that I was sitting in a chair. I tried moving my hands, but then realized my hands and feet were in one of those chairs with restrains. I struggled to get out, but it was no use. "We should probably remove the blindfold." A guy said. His voice was low and faint, but somehow quite familiar. I heard foot steps walking toward me, they took off the blindfold. I couldn't really see anything at first, but then my vision cleared up and I kind of wanted the blindfold over my eyes again--it was Silver and Diane. Around me were bars, the kind you'd find in prison. Behind the bars, were all these high tech things I really did not understand, but Diane seemed to. She and Silver were both wearing some weird gray suit and Diane's hair was in a pony tail. I just sat there quietly, but on the inside, I was in shock and kind of scared. I stayed like this for about thirty minutes. Unlike most people, I was pretty calm and didn't say a word to Diane or Silver. You see, I don't know why, but for some reason I'm always the target for the kidnapping. So by now, I know exactly what to do. “Hmm, no whining or screaming, kid?” Diane said. She had intense eyes like a dog, but it didn't scare me. They were the same exact ones as all the other kidnappers I dealt with. “This kid is giving us the silent treatment, Diane. How childish.” I mentally scowled at him. I was always annoyed by people calling me 'kid' because I had a baby face. “This kid happens to be 22,” I snapped. Silver snorted. “Doesn't matter. You'll do what I want later.” That kind of scared me, but I stayed expressionless. I could tell these two really liked to torture people. "So when should we put her under interrogation?" Silver asked Diane. I sighed in frustration quietly. I was never good under pressure, so I would probably suffocate with them two. "Now would be a good time," Diane said, smiling. She and Silver grabbed a chair and squirmed through the bars. They got up very close to my face. "Now, kid, tell us your little friends' weaknesses." Silver snapped. I stayed as quiet as possible. Diane looked irritated. "Well? Speak!" She pretty soon got irritated to the point, where she grabbed a very sharp knife and Silver held it at my throat. "Now," Silver said. "If you don't say their weaknesses, I'll cut your throat." I bursted out talking. "Joe's weaknesses are in the air, even though his dad is Zeus. He has a fear of heights, because he was once pushed off a bridge, " I lied, laughing to myself. "Nolan and Dan... uh, both have, uhm--" "Say it now!" Silver said holding my throat even tighter. "They have none," I replied. That wasn't a lie. I hadn't really seen any flaws from either of the three boys. Nolan had mentioned a couple times that his flaw was something like Personal Loyalty or that he very rarely planned ahead, which now that I think of it, is way too dangerous to tell them. They'd obviously use me, then Nolan would probably just let all of Disney World blow up... fun. "Silv, she might be telling the truth." Diane tried calming him down. "Or she may not!" Silver snapped. Then at the moment, he had a smirk. "Would you like to know something, kid?" Silver asked me. I was in a bit of a panic mode. Was this supposed to make me confess something? I just stayed silent. "It's very important for you and your little team. I'm sure you want to know." One part of me made me hesitant to say anything. But the other side made me think, what do I got to lose? Maybe it was safer to say yes. But telling... would this affect my next moves? Does it involve any of the boys? “What is it?” I asked with a growl. Diane smiled. “Under your chair—” I tried looking under my chair “is the bomb.” My ears began to ring, while my heart pounded. “So unless you'd like us to set the time at five minutes, you better give us some answers.” I sat there and thought what of what to do. “I’ll give you answers,” I said calmly. The two looked pretty happy, until I said, “''If'' you add 5 minutes for every question I answer.” Silver gave me the death stare. “Fine.” Diane hit him in the stomach and she whispered something into his ear. I could tell that they were conflicted. Diane's face sort of went red. She narrowed her eyes at me like she wanted to kill me right this instant. She finally pulled away from his ear, and said, “Or,” she began. “for every question you don't answer, we take five minutes.” Shoot. I hadn't realized that would back fire. “W-well, if you keep on taking away five minutes, uh, you would never get all your questions answered!” I was fidgeting. I never felt to so under pressure in my life, which I suppose was normal since a bomb was between my legs. “I don't really care. Let's start with the first round of questions.” Silver said and sat down in his chair again, as Diane grabbed her knife out again. “Oh, and you have 20 minutes until this bomb explodes.” Category:Hermione Chase Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865